


Sith Tray

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cigarettes, Consensual Violence, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Human Furniture, M/M, Smoking, Sub Kylo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has ways of relieving the stress Kylo causes him.</p><p>Kylo helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith Tray

Hux frowned to himself as he read over the reports of the cost to fix the damages that the ship had recently sustained thanks to Kylo’s outbursts. He brought his cigarette up to his lips and took a long drag on it, snorting as his nostrils flared ever so slightly as he thought about what he could say to make an excuse for these costs.

The cigarette was removed and Hux allowed the smoke to flow from his nostrils. He glanced at his cigarette, contemplating it before holding it over the side of his chair. “Open,” he commanded.

Kylo Ren knelt beside Hux chair, stark naked in tight armbinders. He parted his lips slowly, leaning forward as he stuck out his tongue. Hux flicked the butt and ash landed onto Kylo’s tongue. He waited until the redhead was finished before closing his mouth again, sitting up a little straighter as he waited.

“You need to stop having these outbursts,” Hux muttered. “I cannot keep fixing the things you break. Nor can I keep replacing the soldiers you kill!” Kylo was silent and Hux looked over and snorted, noting the way his pupils were blown wide in lust. “Tongue,” he commanded.

Kylo presented his tongue without argument. He gasped at the sudden sharp pain as Hux put his cigarette out on it, whimpering.

“Shut up,” Hux muttered. “I’ll let you clean my boots if you’re a good boy.”

Kylo nodded, his mouth watering at the very idea.


End file.
